The D1 Effect: Prolouge
by HaVIC
Summary: The prolouge to a huge action/adventure story. Warning! No plot! (yet)
1. Prolouge

  
Prolouge  
  
As told by John Leeroy [M.10.18.2405.Mar.349582.126A.Hu]  
  
Hello and greetings. My name is John Leeroy of the race 126A, the human race, or homo homo homo sapiens. I am an eveloutionary descendent of the homo homo sapiens and the homo sapiens. I was born on the planet Mars in the sytem SOL-15 on the Earth year 2405 C.E. And I have a story to tell you.  
  
I used to be only one of trillions of humans, the dominant species in the milky way galaxy. Unlike all other dominants, such as the Andalites and the Yoorganaughts, we do not fight. Well, that would be understating it a bit, but the highest weapon that our small, but sufficent military is a mere proton-shift weapon. That doesn't matter, because the dominant species must be diplomatic, and be incredibly hardy and pioneering. We fit all of those descriptions.  
  
From that historical day in 2004 when we launched the first space colony, we have spent every cent in our pockets and every second of every day trying to reach the stars. Our space technology is unrivaled and it considered by many sentinet species to be the best made ever, even better than the legendary pelamites. We never conquer, only colonize, and we have made contacts with other galaxies. We thought nothing would stop us in our glorious campaign for peace and prosperity among all peoples.   
  
But we were wrong.  
  
As if it was repeated from history, a race called the Scythes entered our galaxy from nowhere. We did have the sufficent weapons to fight them, but it was over before it began. They released biological weapons all over our colonized planets, seeking to destroy humans and ONLY humans for reasons that never have been determined. Trillions upon trillions died in that one fateful year, 2423, C.E. I saw the pain. I saw the suffering. I saw the death and destruction that the Scythes made.   
  
We were not ready for any disease, since we altered our chemistry to make it impossible for any known illness to enter our body. But this wasn't a know one, so no matter how hard we tried, we could not escape.  
  
Well, I did for one. And 30 more from the planet Mars. Maybe a total of 3,000 from all the colonized planets within contact in the sector of the galaxy. Hardly enough to be called a race, but strong enough to become one again. We gather all forces of our race that we could find, which totaled 3,265 exactly, and began looking for a suitable place to settle.  
  
Our ship's captain and one of my close friends chose a planet that was very similar to mars, except not in the terraformed state that we were so used to. It took aout 10 years for it to become livable, and our harmonious repopulation began.  
  
But, for how long would it last?  
  
My name is John Leeroy of Mars. This is my tale.  
  
  
A/N: So, how'd you like it? More coming soon. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The D1 Effect  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As told by John Leeroy  
  
"Roger that, George, commencing terraform ep-stage 1." I replied the ship's chief technician, George "Buttons" Halloway of Europa. Before the Sythes came, Europa was one of the colonies which were known as the "fun in the sun" colonies. Nothing but high-tech fun and games.  
  
"We have life support systems stable, call for departure of Utopia?" Buttons said, barely acknowledging my statment.  
  
"Affirmitive." My close friend, Peter "Mon Capitain" Quin of Earth's Moon replied. He was the ship's current captain.  
  
"Who goes first?" I asked eagerly. Even though the sensors showed it being perfectly breathable, history showed us that sensors could be wrong. In a very catostrophic way.  
  
"Well, you go ahead," Buttons almost sneered. Well, it was sort of true. The ship's head exploration and navigation engineer should go first. Even though I was reluctant, I started heading to the pressure hatch getting ready for the elements.  
  
"Computer, what is the current temperture on the surface of Lapios?" I asked. Lapios was the name of the planet that we decided to terraform. It was 10 years before we could finally step out, and this was it. Even though our cobbled together ship was humongous, bigger than a class XXX-6B transport designed to carry 20,000 people, we needed to "Get outside" as they said when Earth's Moon and Mars were the only colonies in space.  
  
"Condition stable. Tempeture reads at 65.3429 degrees farenhiet and windspeed is currently at 3.5672 miles per hour." The familiar mechanized voice of the Utopia's main computer said.  
  
I sighed. The pressure hatch opened up with me cathing my last glimpse at my friends. NO! I was being too pessimistic. I was catching A glimpse at my friends. There.   
  
I walked in, humming the millinium old tune, mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the lord. A loud hiss came as the pressure lock had sealed. Only the fateful door awaited me. I cautiously called for the computer to open it.  
  
Whooooosssshhh! A gust of air burst in as I took a look at the now slightly brush-filled landscape in front of me. It seemed like the air was breathable. And the gravity was slightly heavier than I was used to on Mars. About 1 g. I forcefully walked around, getting used to the natural gravity. On board, it was about .6 g's, so it was a hard labor to walk.  
  
"Air stable, but it's a hard one to walk around. Come on down," I said into my mouthpiece, trying to smile under the unusually high gravity.  
  
"Roger that," came the reply.  
  
All along the mile long craft doors started to open and each sector started to open up for people of their factions. You see, our ship was divided by planet/colony, and sometimes hostilities were brought up between us. The idea of separateing the ship into factions sort of cooled these ill-feelings. Eventually, when we rebuilt the human race, we will form different countries like they did before the United Earth Nations pact was signed in 2190. For now, we would just set up our own colonies.  
  
"Whoa, wait a second here, we got something. Call them to stop taking the people out."  
  
The flooding of people soon stopped dead in it's tracks as I stood gaping in awe at the sight ahead. It couldn't be! It seemed to be Negative Energy Quantum Anomaly, but it simply couldn't be! The only one ever discovered was less than a molecule in radius, but this was nearly 5 feet in radius! And it just opened up before me!  
  
"Ground, we got a 5' radius NEQA here."  
  
"WHAT?!" Their reaction was understanable.  
  
"Yes, Peter, you heard me. Send the rest of my crew and the scientist. This is a discovery." I said, still unbalieving what lay before me.  
  
"You are telling me," He said, as I imagined him gaping like I was then. "You heard Condor, send 'em in."  
  
It was impossible. Well, it could have been posible, maybe for a NEQQA, or a Negative Energy Quantum Quasi-Anomoly, sort of a toned down version of it, mixed in with an ultravilot trick, but a true NEQA? Impossible!  
  
I watched at my team of 30 explorers poured out of the main bridge's departion hatch. About 10 scientists also came, carrying various gadgets and things. I wouldn't have been expected to know what they were, but if I did, I'd tell you.  
  
"Well, what do we have- whoa, no way," Fred "Jaguar" Reinhound stuttered at he stared into the NEQA about 50 yards away from us. The rest of the explorers gathered around me gaping in wonder at the 10 foot diameter, blue swirling thing.  
  
But, we were catious, and the scientists? If that NEQA was a 3 mile tall, fire breathing Thiquis Nianoo, they'd have still run straight towards it, with gadgets and thingamabobers on. It was their paradise.  
  
"Jacob, don't get too close!" I yelled to the head scientist, Jacob Smith.  
  
"Call your men back, Condor, the NEQA is unstable!" I head through my ear piece.  
  
"What? No, you mean-" I couldn't finish that sentence. No, it couldn't be. No. This was the theory in action, if it was unstable, well, it just couldn't be unstable, could it.  
  
"Readings are off the chart on the NEQA! Call them back!" Peter yelled.  
  
"JACOB!" I yelled hoplessly to the doomed scientist an his crew. If we didn't get out of here, than we would be too.  
  
"What? We have a NEQA here! An actually existing material that can prove the existence of worm h-"   
  
"SHUT UP! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I yelled, scrambling along with the other explorers to the ship. The only way we could possibly get out of their in time was an immidiate Z-Space jump or...  
  
"Peter, call for hyper jump as soon as we get on board!" I called into my biological microphone that we attached to the vocal cords earlier on, around 2399.   
  
"It hasn't even been tested!"  
  
"Peter, you know what the theory states. Z-space is not safe either. The only way out is being in the 0th demesion."  
  
"Well, we could-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled impatiently. Only way out of the QA bang, as they called it. If all universes will collapse, why be in any of them?  
  
"Sorry, wait a second, it's a wormhole, right?"  
  
"I don't know, it could be anything. It couldn't even be a NEQA, for all I know."  
  
"Well, their has to be another NEQA at the end of the negative energy span, so we could go through back in time...  
  
"We couldn't! Wait, we could but..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sensors are picking up that it's unstable, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, according to the theory, it CANT be unstable."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Which means..."  
  
TSSEEEEEEWWWWW! TSSEEEEEEWWWWW! The hologram disentergrated into nothingness. 5 cloaked ships zoomed above us, spraying laser firse all along the ground. They were oddly shaped ships; they seemed awlmost like coakroaches without legs.   
  
"Back to the ship, the Sycthes are back!" I heard Fred yell.  
  
"No, it couldn't be them, they didn't have ships like that!" I yelled back.  
  
Turning the bio-mic to private, I said to Peter, "Peter, fire all weapons at those ships!"  
  
Even though he was the captain, he still listned to me, his friend, and began fireing the surprisingly strong pro/neu shift beams at the intruders. The powerful weapons simply disentergrated along the shielded hulls of the intruding ships. The only effect that any of us could see was the brief shuddering of them, before they came swooping down for the kill, like an Earthen bird of prey.  
  
"Abandon ship!" Peter yelled for all to hear. The ship becam alive with everybody trying to gather all their valuables to escape somewhere into the hilly terrain of Lapios. It was a game of cat an mouse, and guess who we were?   
  
Pandemonium! Utter pandemonium! People scurrying everywhere, screaming, sizzleing of burnt flesh, it could have been the only evil that we knew of, the Scythes. Wait, there were other evils that humans knew of. Or at least, they though they knew of.   
  
There was a legend of a species called the Yeerks. They were a race destined to take utter control of the universe. They said that they were a race of parasitic worms that slithered in through the ear canal of a sentinet being and wrapped themselves around the brain, taking utter control of the being. The bad part about it, my father said, was the creature they controlled was completly concious. It was literally a living hell.  
  
The human race was a target for these yeerks. but a group that was known as the "Animorphs" drove them away. All we know to this date is that they were human, but nothing else is known, other than the know nearly extinct Andalites drove the rest of the yeerks away.  
  
Something deep down told me that these were the yeerks, the evil personification of hell, that were coming to annihilate the reminents of one of the greatest species ever to live. And I was not going to let that happen.  
  
"Peter, before you get off, tell me every piece of information compiled on the Animorphs."  
  
A/N: See how it's coming together? Odd story, weird plot. R&R!  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Two  
  
As told by Aximili  
  
Dark, damp, dark, damp and to top it off it was dark. But not dark enough to see the tiny cell that I was in. Too small. Way too small. You see, we andalites are claustrophobic, and hate to be in confined spaces. That is why I was here, in the cell of no escape. Specially prepared for the "Andalite bandits" that had plagued the Yeerk Empire for nearly 2 years.   
  
I was one of those bandits, but not all of us were andalites.5 humans joined the fight with me. My brother, Prince Elfangor-Sinural-Shamtul gave the humans the morphing technology of the andalites, against the law of his own people. And thank goodness that he did. The humans I have been fighting with are perhaps the only reason why this very strategically decisive planet has not fallen to the yeerks.  
  
But, perhaps the countless battles were in vane? Our last battle to gain actual control over a yeerk fortress backfired into 2 of our members, my prince, and me Jake, being captured. To some sadistic side of the Visser One's personality, he decided to torture us, rather than infest us. Prince Jake had managed to quickly morph back to human and then back to tiger before becoming a nothlit and behind the Visser's back. But it didn't matter. The situation was hopeless.  
  
Prince Jake? I asked him in the adjoining cell. Fortunately, the Visser was careless enough to forget about a thought speech force-field barrier between cells.  
  
Ya? He said grimly. Even if he was a human youth with no military training, he was my prince, and a very good one at that. If he were an andalite, he could become a destroyer ship's captain, with a bit of luck.  
  
I am scared. I admitted. I was, in a sense beyond normal comprehension.  
  
Me too, Ax-man, me too. He replied. Our only hope was that the remaining 4 of us could pull off a rescue attempt in time, which seemed impossibly difficult.  
  
I stared blankly at the wall, ignoring the wave of fear because of the situation. Why? Why can't we escape? Why must all our efforts go unrewarded?  
  
And suddenly, I wasn't staring blankly at the wall. I was looking at a pine tree, no, several hundred of them. I was free! I somehow accomplished what I thought was impossible to do! It didn't seem real enough to be reality, but who cared? The claustrophobia was gone. The fear was gone. I was free!  
  
Wait, I couldn't be. The Ellimist and the Crayak played a game with rules in it. This had to be against the rules for one of them. It just had to be. But then, who could have done it?  
  
ME.  
  
Ellimist? I asked suspiciously. As Marco would say, it scared me half to death. But, taking a sidestep, what if you get scared half to death twice? I have always wondered about that.  
  
YES. I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING, BUT THIS MOVE IS PERFECTLY LEGAL IN OUR GAME. YOU ARE FREE, IN FACT, FREE OF YOUR CURRENT TIME IN HISTORY. CRAYAK ACCEPTS THAT YOU BE PLACED 430 YEARS FROM NOW IN THE FUTURE FOR YOUR FREEDOM.  
  
I pondered this for a moment. Will I be returned to my own time?  
  
The Ellimist chuckled. OF COURSE! WELL, ONLY WHEN YOU HAVE RESTORED THE BALANCE IN THE FURTURE. CRAYAK'S SIDE OF THE BARGAIN WAS TO PLACE A YEERK FORCE UP AGAINST THE LAST HUMANS.  
  
Dying of technological weakness? I chuckled at my own joke. It was a mean thing to say, but to put it simply, humans were very primitive. It was understandable that the first of their modern species came about 2 million years ago, but still, they were primitive. (Later on, I had learned that they were only 20,000 years old! Almost impossible by evolutionary standard, yet, true.)  
  
NO, THE CONTRARY. DIEING OF TECHNALOGICAL STRENGTH. THEY HAD SURPASSED THE ANDALITES IN SPACE TECHNOLOGY 100 YEARS BEFORE THE TIME YOU ARE BEING SENT.  
  
What? It was impossible. But then again, nothing was technically impossible from what I had seen.  
  
YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT I'M TELLING THE TRUTH. NOW, YOU WILL BE SENT ALONG WITH THE REST OF YOUR BAND, AS THEY SAY. MEET THE HUMANS AS EQUALS, EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE VASTLY SUPERIOR IN 400 YEARS. THEY WILL BE EXPECTING YOU, AND EXPECTING YOU TO FIGHT ALONGSIDE WITH THEM. GOOD LUCK.  
  
And then, in the semi-reality I was in, a blue vortex about 5 feet in radius appeared before me. It seemed like a quantum anomaly of some sorts, but there was no way to tell. I stepped through into the blue disk and into blackness. I plunged.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As told by John Leeroy  
  
"So what your saying is that these Animorphs, or, whatever you call them, are coming now to restore the balance of this timeline?" I asked, looking frightfully into the blue man's eyes.  
  
I was sitting in one of the caves in the mountains of the great northern plains of Lapios. About 700 people were killed by the attack of the mysterious menaces 4 days before, and we were not going to take a risk of loosing any more of the precious few humans we had left. So, we set up somewhat primitive camps in the enormous caves, and began searches through every database ever constructed to find any info on the Animorphs. Even in the Andalite databases, no information that we hadn't known about had been uncovered.   
  
Until now.  
  
I had encountered the strange being that called it the Ellimist when I was sending out an SOS call to a neighboring system for help. We had detected a sentient species on one of the planets, but there was no guarantee of their ability to build spacecraft.   
  
The creature told me to gather Pete, Buttons, Amazon, Jaguar and Incinerator to listen to what he had to say. But for some reason, he didn't speak. He rather communicated telepathically in a way that was indescribable.   
  
We had come together in the main cavern to hear what he had to say. He told us everything we needed to know about the Animorphs. It fit the puzzle pieces that we had uncovered perfectly. So uncannily perfectly that I believe that he put the information in the databases for us to find.  
  
The Animorphs were a group of humans that fought around the turn of the 2nd millennia. In fact, they were simply teenagers, which is almost impossible to believe. An Andalite war-price named Elfangor gave them a technology called "morphing", where the genetical nucleolus of a DNA strand was exploited to create a fluctuating bond between Hyper-space, or maybe Z-space, I forgot, and real-space, looking like the person just turned into an animal. We had discovered the technology, but never really used it, deeming it deadly.   
  
For nearly 4 years, the Animorphs had fought undercover amongst their own society, until an Andalite task force drove all the Yeerks away. For some reason, they never went public, as they used to say. For the remainder of their lives, they used their morphing ability in private, using several genetical tweaks to enhance their animal's strengths. And then, they died. That's all he told us.  
  
YES, THEY ARE COMING TO RESTORE THE BALANCE. A FOE OF MINE, CRAYAK, HAS PLACED THE YEERKS WHERE THEY ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE. HERE. IN YOUR TIME. THE ANIMORPHS WILL TEAM UP WITH WHATEVER YOUR FORCES CAN COBBLE TOGETHER AND DESTROY WHATS LEFT OF THE YEERKS. GODSPEED.  
  
"Hmmm, so, where exactly are these Animorphs going to be?" asked Incinerator. He was a part of my exploration team, and somewhat of a friend.  
  
THEY SHOULD BE HERE IN ABOUT 20 MINUTES.   
  
"20 minutes? I can't wait that long!" The ever-impatient Buttons yelled.  
  
YOU MUST.  
  
Buttons sighed. He sat back on his rock/chair and started mumbling. He was always the first into battle, and it drove me nuts. Insane, completely insane.  
  
With that, the blue creature disappeared and left us to ponder over what we could do.   
  
"Well, they obviously can morph, right? Why don't we scan for the leftover bio-switch project and see what we can come up with." Amazon suggested. He suggestions were as crazy as here long hair was black, but it could work.  
  
"It could work," Pete said, taking the words straight out of my head.   
  
"Well, we have 20 minutes to revolutionize technology on a barren planet with little or no life. Let's do it!" Incinerator said. He was almost too rash in the way he did things.  
  
And so we began. For the first 5 minutes, we gathered all the previous work that was done on the bio-switch project, about 40 years ago. Even with the damaged computers, it seemed to go quickly, and we got the research that was needed to be done.  
  
Then came the problem of annihilating pain when our bodies changed. Buttons suggested using the Morpine437C drug that had been perfected 17 years before, and so we started to craft the process slowly. But, it became evident that we could possibly build the necessary "genetic-tech" components in time. Even though we all realized it, we still worked furiously.  
  
HA! IT IS VERY INTERESTING HOW THE HUMAN PYSCHE HAS EVOLVED. VERY DARING, VERY OVERESTIMATING. BUT IT AMUSES ME. I SHALL GIVE YOU THE NECCESARY TIME.  
  
What was that? Oh, wait, it was the Ellimist talking. And I sure hope that what he said was true, because we had almost gotten the parts we needed.  
  
So far to that point, we had cobbled together a sphere that looked like a giant Easter egg. Amazon insisted that we delivered a flux-neutral flow to it, making it seem to have many different colors. It didn't seem necessary to add the FNF, but still, it looked cool.  
  
"Well, thanks, Ellimist," I shrugged after his comment.  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
For what seemed like a half-hour later, we worked as hard as we could until the sphere that we named PAJCIB, incorporating all of our names. It was Pete's idea, don't ask me. Until finally, it was completed.  
  
But we had a problem.  
  
You see, in order to become an animial, we had to absorb its DNA. And the only way that we could do that is to manually create extinct animal's DNA that has their genetic code in the databases. It would take about 3 minutes, but would be notoriously difficult to do so. Even then, we had to invent someway to inject it into our bodies. But, we managed to duplicate 5 animal's DNA, randomly selected from the "Earth's Dangerous Land Animals" section of the database.   
  
"So," I asked, "Who gets DNA numeral uno?"  
  
Jaguar volunteered. "Okay, so, Buttons and Pete, do ya have the system up and running?" I asked.  
  
"Affirmative. Just touch the PAJCIB, and then form a mental concentration on the DNA. While touching it, obviously," Pete said.  
  
Jaguar, even though I considered him the bravest guy on my team, looked pale as the moonlight. His shaking hand inched forward towards the oddly colored sphere that contained the newly created morphing technology.  
  
His face started to sweat as his touched the PAJCIB. Almost instantly, an electrical jolt raced up his body, so powerful that even we could see that static blue jolt. But he didn't seem to feel it at all. We were stunned at the creation that we had made.  
  
"Whoa, now, that's a rush. So, show me sample number 1, guys," Jacob said.  
  
We handed him a gooey, but stable clod of DNA. Pure DNA. We had no clue what the real name of the creature was, but its official name was [000.343.123FG.A54.A.95]. Which, obviously, did not bring us very far.  
  
After he "formed the metal link" that he was supposed to do, Jaguar asked, "Now what?"  
  
Amazon answered. "OK, if I'm correct, you should think about whatever this animal is. Since all we know about it is that it's dangerous, think about Earthen styles of danger. Teeth, claws, speed, etc."  
  
"Here goes nothing."  
  
And then he started to change. I could tell what it was at first, mainly because I never visited Earth for more than 10 days, but it seemed like a mammalian feline. Jaguar's face started to bulge out in a grotesque way, but I could sense that he was feeling no pain. Or at least showing any.  
  
Whiskers sprouted out from his head. A tail shot out from his backside making a dampened squishing sound that made me nauseous. A tan fur blanked his body, and soon, like a pen dipped in ink, spots began to appear all over his body, like an Ancient Chinese calligrapher writing the perfect scroll. His jaw jutted out as needle-teeth began to spurt out.  
  
Wait a second, wasn't this a jaguar that Jaguar was morphing? I couldn't tell, until Pete said, "Hey Condor, check it out! Jaguar went jaguar, how cool is that? What if you morphed a condor?"  
  
"Don't count on it," I replied, "What'll you morph, a peon?" He nudged me back.  
  
All of a sudden, the jaguar leaped at me with claws outstretched, teeth glistening. What the hell was Jaguar doing?  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" I yelled, pinned to the floor under 325 pounds of furry feline fury. This was odd, why was he doing this? I lay there petrified as the jaguar just stood there. On top of me. Teeth glistening. I could even smell his breath. And then, a voice sounded in our heads.  
  
AHHHHH! What am I doing? Jaguar yelled in our heads.   
  
I could barely force out, "Uh, you are a jaguar which is pinning me to the ground." I tried to cough, but the pressure didn't allow it.  
  
It was weird; it's like your animalistic instincts come with the DNA. Be careful, guys, when you do this morphing thing.  
  
"We will, okay, could you change back? This is kinda freaking me out."  
  
Sure thing, Jaguar said.  
  
His quadruped body started to shift upwards towards his normal, human self. The skin-tight regulation suits we were in came with the demorphing process, so we didn't have to worry. Eventually, after another minute of watching in amazement, Jaguar was human.  
  
"Okay, who's next?" Incinerator asked.   
  
"Forget having a line, everyone get a DNA sample as run!" Pete yelled frantically.  
  
"Why?" Amazon asked.  
  
"Why?! I'll tell you why! Because if we don't, in 4 minutes our outer FF's will be down and the yeerks will start a mass killing spree. Now, as commander of the Utopia and the remaining humans left in this sector, I order you to RUN!"   
  



End file.
